Meganyan
is a Boss Yo-kai. He is actually the Boss Yo-kai form of Hovernyan. Appearances *Yo-kai Watch: Main Game Series: **Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch animation series: Minor Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Major Yo-kai. Biology A sleepy, seemingly overweight dull blue cat Yo-kai with drooping eyes and dull pink inner-ears and nose. Its muzzle and paw tips are white, and all over its body are various-sized mushrooms. In the games, he possessed a small nozzle on his side, in the manner of an inflatable toy. In the corresponding movie, he instead had a cork in his butt. Meganyan can shoot electricity from his nostrils and cause anything to grow by inspiriting it. In what's seemingly a dream sequence in the games, and in real-life in the movie, he's able to grow things by breathing a pink mist on them. In the movie, he is capable of creating a life-size version of himself with almost all of his abilities. Opening the nozzle on him in the games or removing the cork from his butt in the movie causes him to release all his stored up energy and revert to his true form, Hovernyan. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Meganyan appears as the Boss of chapter 4. He is first hinted while Nate/Katie is sent to do an errand for his/her mother, as the street where he/she and Whisper and Jibanyan are is rumored to be the place where stuff suddenly enlarges. This is later proven true as a trash can, a bicycle and a doughnut appear much larger than their normal size. Upon running on this, Nate/Katie encounters Meganyan who exhales a breath who enlarges said objects, as well as Nate/Katie's head. Meganyan then recognizes the player character as the one with the Yo-kai Watch and, after referring to them as the "Bold Basher" he was looking for, prompts him/her to go to Harrisville as the world is facing a great crisis. Meganyan later appears into a shed in order to wait for Nate/Katie. After enlarging and later attracting a doughnut sent from the player character to his/her grandmother, the player and his friend follow it to the shed, where Meganyan makes himself known Due to the amount of time he spends in said shed, he grows to this size. After being found in the shed, he requests Nate/Katie, Whisper and Jibanyan's help in freeing him. After this, he engages the player in a short battle with him in order to test his/her strength. Upon being defeated, Meganyan acknowledges the player's strength. Whisper then notices a nozzle in his body, and Jibanyan, thinking Meganyan is hiding the doughnut there, looses out the nozzle, causing Meganyan to revert back to Hovernyan. ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie'' In a similar manner to the second game, Meganyan meets Nate and his friends in a street. Only in this version, Meganyan zaps Nate with lightning in order to restore his memories about the Yo-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Meganyan eventually reverts back this size through eating too much during Yo-kai Watch 3, and tasks Hailey Anne and Usapyon to help him out. Sgt. Burly eventually puts him back in shape to turn back to Hovernyan. ''Yo-kai Watch animation series In EP112, Mr. Crabbycat has Meganyan, Gutsy Bones and Dromp as transfer students that can easily dwarf the entire school, Disrupting Class Academy. Game Data Movelist |10-45|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Self|The Inspirited Yo-kai will become enormous, and STR goes up.}} |50-131|Wind|All enemies|(Not in-game description. Inspirits (SPD down) and damages enemy Yo-kai.)}} Quotes *'Loafing:' ''"*snore*" In other languages Etymology Name Origin Meganyan is a portmanteau of "mega" (hence his name) and "nyan", the Japanese sound for meow. Meganyan's name in Korea, Geodaenyang, consists of Geodae - meaning "giant" and nyang- the Korean translation of the Japanese sound for meow. Trivia See also *Hovernyan *Darknyan de:Meganyan Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai